1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus with at least one radiation transmitter and at least one radiation receiver arranged spaced therefrom as well as with a examination subject support plate, wherein the radiation receiver is fashioned as matrix detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray detector of the above type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,426. In this known apparatus, a radiation detector fashioned as a matrix detector is immovably arranged under a examination subject support plate of the X-ray diagnostic apparatus.
Further, German OS 195 06 810 discloses an X-ray examination apparatus for X-ray slit exposure technology having a radiation detector is fashioned as a matrix detector, but the arrangement of the matrix detector in the X-ray examination apparatus is not described.
PCT Application WO 96/03077 discloses a method for registering X-ray images as well as an examination subject support means with a examination subject support plate. The examination subject support means has a longitudinally and transversely displaceable X-ray receiver that can be fashioned as a matrix detector. In the examination subject support means of PCT Application WO 96/03077, whole-body exposures or large-area X-ray exposures, for example examinations of the leg vessels, require a relatively large amount of time because of the displacement of the matrix detector required therefor. Moreover, overlapping exposures can occur in the adjustment of the radiation receiver, leading to an undesirable radiation exposure in the overlap region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,268 discloses a matrix detector that has a sensor surface of amorphous selenium.
The Siemens brochure "Vertix U--Universelles Rontgenaufnahmegeratt", order number A91001-M1024-G241-04, also discloses an X-ray diagnostic apparatus wherein the radiation receiver is fashioned as a catapult screen compartment. A film cassette can be inserted into the catapult screen compartment. The film arranged behind a screen plate is exposed by the incident X-rays. High costs arise due to the employment of films for the registration of the X-ray image. Moreover, the required film developing represents a certain environmental pollution. Moreover, an electronic evaluation of the image signals is also not possible given this X-ray diagnostics apparatus.